Tosh's Favorite Sex Toy
by crazycatt71
Summary: Tosh plays with her favorite sex toy.


"Are you ready, Owen?" Tosh asked, her voice, rich and strong.

"Yes, Mistress." Owen replied, his eyes on the floor.

He knelt, naked, on Tosh's bedroom floor, trembling with anticipation.

"Come here." Tosh told him.

He crawled across the floor to where she stood, wearing knee high boots, with 4 inch spiked heels; a short, full, black skirt that stopped just under the curve of her ass; and a mini corset that bared her taunt belly and held her breasts up and out. Owen knelt at her feet, head bowed. She offered him her hand and lifted him to his feet.

"You may look at me. " she told him, caressing a hand down his chest to his cock.

Owen's head came up, his eyes meeting hers as she roughly squeezed his cock. Tosh grinned and squeezed again, making him gasp. She led him over to a cupboard by his cock and opened the door. Inside were all of her toys. She rummaged around in a box of cock rings until she found the one she wanted, then turned and snapped it around the base of his cock. Owen softly groaned: he knew if he had a ring on, Tosh's games would last quite awhile.

"What should we play with?" Tosh asked, absentmindedly stroking and squeezing his cock as she looked at all of her fun stuff.

"Whatever my Mistress wishes" Owen said, proud that his voice didn't break.

Tosh thought it over then made her selections. She went and sat in her chair, taking the toys with her.

"Prepare yourself." she ordered.

Owen turned his back so she could watch. He put lube on the fingers of one hand, spread his ass cheeks and slid two fingers into his ass, hissing as he stretched himself. He had four fingers inside himself and was moaning and whimpering as he fucked them when Tosh told him to stop.

"Come here." she commanded. Owen went over to her. She slouched in her chair, legs spread wantonly. Strapped to the toe of her left boot was a realistic looking dildo.

"Sit." she commanded, pointing at her foot.

Owen knelt over her foot and lowered his ass onto the dildo, groaning as it filled him. He saw spots in front of his eyes when Tosh brought her foot up on a low foot stool, forcing him to lean forward, changing the angle so the head of the dildo was against his prostate.

"Ride it and pleasure me." Tosh told him.

Owen began to slide his ass along the fake cock inside him as he spread the swollen, red lips of Tosh's pussy and licked from bottom to top, giving her clitoris a soft kiss before he began sucking. He teased his tongue in and out of her then carefully slid three of his fingers inside. He worked his fingers in and out of her as he licked and sucked at her clit.

"Harder." Tosh commanded, pulling at his hair.

He worked his fingers faster as he sucked harder and fucked her foot, groaning every time his prostate was hit. Tosh arched her back, with a cry, smashing his face against her pussy as she came.

"Rest." she told him, placing her foot back on the floor.

Owen sat still, his face pressed against her thigh as she stroked his hair.

"That took eight minutes and seventeen seconds." Tosh told him. "That's a long time to have to wait for pleasure."

Owen looked up to see a stopwatch in her hand then bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." he said.

"I don't think you were trying hard enough," she told him, "I think you need to know exactly how long that is."

She wiggled her foot, making sure the head of the dildo was on his sweet spot. Owen almost screamed when Tosh pushed a button on a remote and it began to vibrate, sending hot sparks through his nervous system. Tosh clicked the stop watch then picked up a magazine. Owen wrapped his arms around her thigh and clung to her as the sweet, never-ending, agonizing pleasure swept through his body. He need to cum and couldn't. His balls felt like they were going to explode, but he knew they wouldn't.

After what seemed like forever, but was actually eight minutes and seventeen seconds, the vibrations stopped.

"Don't make me wait that long again." Tosh told him.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Owen said, "I'll try harder."

"Up." Tosh told him.

He quickly stood up. Tosh rose out of her chair and stretched. She grabbed Owen's cock and led him over to the bed.

"You know, with all the toys that I have in the cupboard," she said as she stroked lube over his cock, "this one is my favorite."

Owen whimpered as she squeezed the head of his aching cock, sliding her thumb over the slit. She let go of him and lay back on the bed, placing her feet on the edge of the bed so that her thighs were spread wide.

"Make me cum." she commanded.

Owen stepped between her legs and drove his cock deep in her with one stroke, enjoying the torturous tight heat as it wrapped around him. Tosh slid her leg under his and brought her foot up between his legs, driving the dildo into his ass.

"Ride it, hard.' Tosh ordered.'

Owen lifted her other leg over his shoulder and began to pound in to her, fucking the fake cock as hard as he was fucking her. Tosh began to pant and squirm underneath him. He rubbed his thumb over her clit as he pumped even faster, crying out with unfilled need as Tosh arched off the bed, then shoved him off her onto the floor. Her feet came down on either side of him.

"Sit." she commanded.

He lowered his ass on to the dildo.

"Six minutes, twenty one seconds," Tosh told him, "not bad, but still too long."

Owen buried his face against her thigh as the vibrations started. The sensations going through him were horrible and wonderful and almost more than he could take. But he would take it; he would take anything his Mistress gave him just because she wanted him too. He slumped to the floor when the vibrations stopped.

"Up." Tosh ordered.

Owen stood up on wobbly legs.

"On your back." Tosh told him, pointing at the bed.

Owen lay down on his back. Tosh straddled his hips and lowered herself on to his cock. She alternated between long slow strokes and fast hard ones as she played with her nipples, rolling them between her fingers until they were rock hard points. Owen grabbed her hips and lifted his , slamming her down on him. Tosh fingered her clit and pinched a nipple as her head went back with a long moan.

She sat still, her pussy still squeezing and spasming around Owen's tortured cock. Owen didn't care; it was all good because it pleased his Mistress. Tosh lifted herself off of Owen and looked at her stopwatch.

"Five minutes, three seconds." she told him, "Almost perfect."

She sprawled on top of Owen on her belly, her leg across his chest, her foot between his legs. She slowly teased the dildo in and out of his ass as she played on her laptop. Owen nuzzled her hip as he fingered her pussy, caressing her sensitive clit with his thumb. Tosh pushed him away and rose up on her elbows and knees, legs spread.

"Make me cum," she commanded, "hard and fast."

Owen didn't hesitate: he grabbed her hips and drove in to her, as hard and fast as he could, pulling her back to meet his thrusts. Tosh gave a straggled groan and collapsed on the bed.

"Four minutes, fifty one seconds." she panted, "Good boy."

She looked over her shoulder at Owen.

"You earned your reward." she told him, "you can cum, any way you want."

"Any way?" Owen asked.

"Yes." she replied.

She yelped when Owen flipped her over on her back. He put her legs over his shoulders, lifting her so just her shoulders were on the bed and slammed back in to her. He thrust in to her until she was right on the edge, then reached down and undid the ring around his cock. Their combined screams echoed off the walls as they came. Tosh was starting to wonder if Owen was ever going to stop coming as he continued to pound in to her as his cum filled her like hot lava. She was a limp pile of goo when Owen finally pulled out and collapsed on top of her in a boneless heap.

She caressed his sweaty back, enjoying the weight pinning her to the bed.

"Definitely my favorite sex toy." she said.


End file.
